Conventionally, a sterile work system in which a sterile work required for cultivation is performed inside a sterile chamber as a sterile work space, such as a safety cabinet, a clean bench, an isolator and the like, is known (Patent Literature 1).
In the sterile system, a worker applies a sterile work according to a work procedure to cells or the like inside the safety cabinet and sequentially performs the work procedure of a series of the sterile works while checking that the work procedure is executed. More specifically, the sterile system includes a terminal device such as a work monitor for displaying the work procedure of the sterile work required for cultivation for the worker who performs the sterile work and also includes a foot switch for inputting that the work procedure has been normally executed.
A management device for managing the sterile work system causes the monitor to display the work procedure required this time, and the worker applies the work procedure this time to the cells or the like in accordance with the work procedure displayed on the monitor.
When the sterile work has been finished in accordance with the work procedure this time, the worker notifies the management device that the application of the work procedure has been finished through the foot switch.
Then, the management device displays the work procedure required next time on the monitor, whereby the worker performs the work procedure in accordance with the next work procedure.